MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror
by trachie17
Summary: Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday? Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!
1. The Cast and Songs

MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror

Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday. Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!

Full Summary: Set in the future, while preparing for Emmy's birthday, the girls receive a message by email to go to Paris at the Louvre Museum. When they arrive they are greeted by Tracy and Seamus's duplicates Tracy Winters and Seamus Sunday now known as who came requesting for help. When they arrive they discover it's a trap set by Susan Sunday and Zak Monday! How will the girls get out of this? Will Zak Saturday and Susan Finnigan save them before it's too late?

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone except for my OC's

Okay this was an idea I got after watching the Zak Mondays episodes 3 times in a row and I wanted to take this in a few years when we're adults and around my Secret Finnigans fanmake. But this would kinda be a side story. So, I came up with this. And this like I said before. A birthday gift to Emmy! Her birthday was yesterday. So I wanted to post this for her. Emmy, I hope you like this! I know…lots of songs, but Emmy, and if any of you guys have ideas for other songs for this it'd be really helpful. Enjoy!

* * *

Cast:

Tracy Tennyson her married name is Finnigan (Me)

Tracy Winters her married name is Tracy Sunday (OC)

Emmy aka Emmydisney17 (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress)

Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Daisy aka DisneyGal1234 (Fellow Authoress)

Bella (Fellow Authoress)

Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter)

Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter)

Aaron (Fellow Author)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Sasuke (Naruto)

Brooklyn (Gargoyles)

Nosedive (Mighty Ducks)

Susan Finnigan (OC)

Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays)

Drew Saturday (Secret Saturdays)

Doc Saturday (Secret Saturdays)

Doyle Blackwell (Secret Saturdays)

Zon (Secret Saturdays)

Komodo (Secret Saturdays)

Fisk (Secret Saturdays)

Zak Monday (Secret Saturdays)

Susan Sunday (OC)

Seamus Sunday (OC)

Drew Monday (Secret Saturdays)

Doc Monday (Secret Saturdays)

Zon Monday (Secret Saturdays)

Komodo Monday (Secret Saturdays)

Fisk Monday (Secret Saturdays)

The Tennysons (Ben/Julie/Kevin/Gwen/Kenny/Albedo) (Ben 10 series)

Tricia Tennyson (OC)

The Winters *The Tennysons Alt. Selves (OC's)

Ideas opened for more cast are welcome!

* * *

Songs:

Act I

MCF Theme to the Tune of Monster High-MCF

Ohmigod you guys! (From Legally Blonde the Musical)-Tracy, Daisy, Emmy, Jessy, Raina, Starzilla and Bella

Roses Red, Violets Blue (From Gay-Puree)-Emmy

Fly Away (Cheetah Girls)-MCF

Paris is a Lovely Town-Susan

Just A Moment (Little Mermaid 2)-Susan and Tracy

Does your Mother Know(Mamma Mia)-Tricia, Doyle

When Your Evil (Voltaire)-Susan Sunday and Zak Monday

It's All About Me (From Bratz Live Action Movie)-Susan Sunday

Voulez-Vous (From Mamma Mia)-The Whole Cast

Act II

Under Attack (From Mamma Mia)-Zak and Susan

Slipping through my Fingers (-Drew, Tracy, Zak and Susan

Scream (From High School Musical)-Zak

Just Around the Riverbend-Susan

If I Never Knew You (From Pocahontas)-Susan and Zak

Without Love (From Hairspray)-Zak, Susan, MCF, Seamus, Aaron, Riku, Sasuke, Nosedive, Brooklyn, and the rest of the cast

You Can't Stop the Beat (Hairspray)-Susan, Zak, MCF and the Whole Cast

If You Can Dream-Tracy, Susan, Daisy, Bella, Emmy, Raina and Jessy

Higher the Melody (From Joyful Noise)-The Entire Cast

Ideas for more songs welcome!


	2. Reunited!

MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror

Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday. Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone except for my OC's

Songs: _Mystery Case File theme-MCF_  
_ Omigod you guys (From Legally Blonde the Musical) MCF_

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited!

We see Susan Finnigan with Zak Saturday they're suddenly attack by Susan Sunday and Zak Monday they laugh evilly as Mystery Case Files, the Saturdays jump into action. When they're defeated Tracy, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Starz, Bella and Daisy giggle and hug each other as the credits begin to roll.

**trachie17's production presents**

**A Mystery Case Files Story**

**Staring…**

**Sutton Foster as Tracy Tennyson and Tracy Sunday**

**Carolyn Lawrence as Susan Finnigan and Susan Sunday**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan and Seamus Sunday**

**Selena Gomez as Raina Clouseau 'Diggory'**

**Mandy More as Daisy 'Uchicha'**

**Robert Patterson as Cedric Diggory**

**Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade**

**Niki Blonsky as Emmy 'Flashblade'**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchicha, Ben Tennyson, Albedo, and Ben Winters**

**Vyvan Pham as Julie Yamamoto, Jessy, Julie Winters and Alt. Jessy**

**Tara Strong as Kenny Tennyson and Bella**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla**

**Jason Griffiths as Aaron**

**Sam Lerner as Zak Monday and Zak Saturday**

**Phil Morris as Doc Saturday and Monday**

**Nicole Sullivan as Drew Saturday and Drew Monday**

**Will Friedle as Doyle Blackwell**

**Helena Bonham Carter as Tricia Tennyson**

**Diedrich Bader as Fiskerton**

**Fred Tasciore as Komodo**

**Fred Tasciore impersonating George Sanders as Komodo Monday**

* * *

Tracy: _**Walking down a darkened hallway**_  
_**Everybody turns to look at you**_  
_**It's not because your different**_  
_**It's just because you're so wicked cool**_

Jessy, Bella and Emmy:_** A sinister style, mystery with a smile**_  
_**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**_

Raina, Daisy and Starz: _**Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**_  
_**You can't ignore us**_  
_**This is where the cool kids rule**_

* * *

**Written by trachie17**

**Produced by Starzilla**

**Animation by Dectective88**

**Layouts by EmmyDisney17**

**Music by Subuku No Jess**

**Dedicated to EmmyDisney17**

**Directed by trachie17**

* * *

Tracy Raina, Daisy, Bella Starz, Emmy and Jessy:_** Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case **_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Come on, don't be shy**_  
_**Mystery Case **_  
_**The party never dies**_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Mystery Case **_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Freaky, chic and fly**_  
_**Mystery Case **_  
_**Where villain bodies lie**_

* * *

Our story begins at an airship floating high above Cartoon Town. An alarm rings and a woman with brunette wavy hair and green eyes shot up from her bed. This woman was Tracy Finnigan nee Tennyson daughter of Ben Tennyson and also members of groups called Mystery Case Files and Secret Scientists. She turns and squeals when the calendar read June 22nd 2012 and gets up out of bed, whacks her husband Seamus Finnigan to get up and looks out the window and looks at the letter as music began to play.

Tracy: **Dear Girls,  
They're lucky guys,  
I'm, like, gonna cry  
I got tears coming out of my nose  
Mad props!  
They're the campus match!  
They're the perfect match  
Cause we've both have such great taste in clothes  
And of course, Starz, Riku will eventually propose!**

We now zoom down to a house as a woman was seen doing the same thing as Tracy. Only this woman was sporting a hot pink polo with star insigna, white tank top, blue jeans, and pink flip-flops. This was Starzilla.

Starz: **Dear Girls,  
Honey maseltav  
future's taking off  
Bring those rings back  
and show it to me**

We zoom into another house and we see a woman with dirty blonde/goldish hair, fair white skin with a kind face, brown eyes and she wore a grey T-shirt with a ninja chunin vest over it, green camouflage pants with deep pockets, black socks and brown combat boots; she's Arabella Kelly, Bella for short. She was doing the same thing as Tracy and Starz.

Bella: **Four carats  
A princess cut  
Are you psyched or what?  
I just wish our parents could be there to see…**

We now see the three girls rooms and three more girls doing the same thing.

The first was a woman with black hair, brown eyes, a black T-shirt, a purple jacket, green shoes and a red baseball cap and jeans; she's Jessy Guraseru nee Krelborn wife of Aaron Guraseru.

The second was a had brown eyes, black hair, light tan skin and she wore a jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars designs in it. This was Daisy Uchicha wife of Sasuke Uchicha.

The last was a woman with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tank top over a pink cardigan, dark blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers. This was Raina Diggory nee Clouseau.

All girls: **When they see that MCF is reuniting…  
Omigod, Omigod you guys,  
Look how time had fly.  
If there was ever a perfect crime fighting team  
This one qualifies.  
Omigod you guys  
This is happening,  
Our own team is reuniting  
**  
Tracy, Raina, Starz, Daisy, Bella and Jessy: **Finally we'll be preparing for Emmy's birthday surprise!**

All girls: **Omigod you guys!**

We now see a fully dressed Tracy Finnigan with Seamus with a clipboard. Seamus was now wearing, red and gold clothes with a red and gold striped tie and black pants and shoes.

With them was a woman with white hair, black eyes and wore an orange and black jump suit. This was Drew Saturday.

The second was a man with thick black with a triangle shaped tuff of hair darker and he had a red scar above his left eye, he was wearing a black shirt and pants with an orange jacket, orange boots and gloves, one of his eyes were blind and he had a yellow belt with a white belt buckle. This was Doc Saturday.

The third was a man with bright red hair and black eyes. His hair is worn in a mohawk with shaved sides and is very messy. His skin color is white, but he has a tan all over his body and an extremely built upper and lower body. This was Doyle Blackwell the brother of Drew Saturday.

The fourth was a 10 year old girl with hazel eyes, brown hair and wore a yellow and red striped shirt, light green pants and white sneakers. This was Susan Finnigan, the daughter of Seamus and Tracy.

The fifth was a 11 year old boy with black hair with a white stripe and tan skin, an orange shirt with black sleeves and a brown S that resemble a snake, tan pants and black shoes, he held a staff called the Claw with the hand of Tsul Kalu. This was Zak Saturday son of Drew and Doc.

With them was a giant Fiskerton Phantom gorilla cat, he was what they called a cryptid named Fisk for short and Zak's 'brother'

Behind him was a Komodo Dragon, also a cryptid named Komodo. He was also Zak's 'brother'.

And finally the last was a female pterodactyl with two figures of a eye on her wings. This was Zon Zak's 'Sister'.

Tracy: **Okay, everyone's signed,  
Good now fall in line  
And Zak, Susan don't even think about going to the arcade.**

Zak and Susan groaned at that.

We now see Raina with her husband Cedric and their kids Hanna, Manny, Finn, and Anne-Marie.

Raina: **Presents in a single file,  
Don't forget to smile  
Loose the gum Cedric you look like a maid.**

Cedric groans as he spit out his gum in a napkin and throws it in the trash.

**Now prepare to be entertained!**

Then they all gathered up in their cars and the girls head to Emmy's house to surprise them.

Girls (minus Emmy): **Omigod, Omigod you guys.  
Looks like this one is going to be the prize…  
If there was ever a perfect team this one qualifies…  
Omigod..**

"Are we there yet?" Zak asked annoyed.

"GUYS I'M SERIOUS!" Tracy yelled.

Raina: **Mystery Case were meant to be…**

Jessy: **Not once did Seamus hit on me…**

"SHUT UP!" Raina exclaimed through the phone that she and Jessy were talking through.

Daisy: **We're just like that couple from Titanic,  
only no one dies.  
Omigod**

"Two, three, four!" Starz said.

All girls: **Walking down a darkened hallway**  
**Everybody turns to look at you**  
**It's not because your different**  
**It's just because you're so wicked cool  
A sinister style, mystery with a smile**  
**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous  
Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**  
**You can't ignore us**  
**This is where the cool kids rule  
Mystery Case **  
**Mystery Case Files**  
**Come on, don't be shy**  
**Mystery Case **  
**The party never dies**  
**Mystery Case Files**  
**Mystery Case **  
**Mystery Case Files**  
**Freaky, chic and fly**  
**Mystery Case **  
**Where villain bodies lie**  
**And our sacred bond of Sisterhood!**

The girls then soon arrived at the house Emmy lives in and the girls crept to the door.

Girls: **Omigod, Omigod…**

Tracy opens the door and looks around and realizes she's not there.

"Guys she's not here!" Tracy said.

"What?" Jessy gasped as the girls received a text and Daisy started to read it.

"Daisy where's Em?" Starz asked.

"She doesn't have an outfit for her birthday?" Daisy gasped.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"She's totally freaking out!"

"She's trapped at Toonville mill?" Daisy exclaimed in shock.

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"Oh..no wait…the Toonville mall." The girls sighed in relief and they all climbed in much to the confusion of the others.

"Dress Emergency!"

"Oh god…" Doyle groaned.

"Shut up Doyle!" Tracy snapped.

"Don't take the freeway!" Drew called to them.

Girls: **No one should be left alone to dress and to accessorize  
Omigod you guys!  
Omigod  
Omigod  
Omigod!**

We now see Emmy at the clothing store trying to find a perfect dress. She was currently trying on a light blue sleeveless dress.

"It's almost there…but…" Emmy said as she began to sing.

Emmy: **This dress needs to seal the deal  
Make a grown man cry  
But it can't come out and say surprise.  
Can't look like I'm desperate  
Or like I'm waiting for it…  
I gotta leave the girls their pride…  
So birthday surprise is more implied…**

The girls came in the dressing room and Emmy squealed as they all hugged each other.

Emmy: **Omigod,  
Omigod you guys,  
All this week I had butterflies  
Every time I read Nosedive's eyes it's totally wedding renewal eyes.  
Omigod you guys!  
So help me dress for my birthday!  
Can't wear something I bought on sale**

Starz: **Birthdays and love is like forever  
There's no time to economize  
Omigod you guys!**

"Redheads make commitment so easy…" A woman muttered as she walks over to Emmy and hands her a dress. "Excuse me miss, have you seen this? It just came in." Emmy looks at her.

"Right…with a half lip stitch on china silk?" Emmy asked her and she nodded. "But the thing is you can't use a half lip stitch on china silk, it'll pucker." Emmy said.

Girls minus Emmy (In a whisper): **Omigod, Omigod you guys…**

"I'm not about to buy a dress at this year's price." Emmy continued.

Girls: **Em, saw right through that sales girl lies.**

"It may be perfect for a redhead, but I'm not that redhead." Emmy said.

Emmy: **I may be excited but I'm not stupid.  
Lady I've got eyes.**

"OMIGOD, Mystery Case Files!" The store owner exclaimed.  
**  
**Store Owner: **Sorry our mistake…  
Rottweiler take a break.  
Just ignore her she hasn't been well.  
Try this **

She hands Emmy a dress that was purple with blue lining and Emmy took it.

**Latest from Milan,  
Go on try it on!  
I take care of my best clienteles  
It's a gift from me to Em!**

Emmy goes to change and comes out wearing the dress in excitement.

Emmy: **OMIGOD  
Omigod you guys  
This one's perfect!  
And it's just my size  
See dreams really do come true  
You never have to compromise  
Omigod!**

Girls and Emmy: **Omigod  
Omigod you guys  
Let's go home  
Before someone cries  
If there was an perfect team this one qualifies  
Cause we love you guys!**

"No I love you guys!" Emmy said smiling at them as they continued to walk through the mall with Emmy's new dress that she bought.

Girls: **Omigod!**

Emmy: **Omigod**

Girls: **Omigod**

All girls: **Omigod!  
You guys!  
Omigod!**

The girls all hugged each other as the world now knows that Mystery Case Files have reunited once more.


	3. A New Mission?

MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror

Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday. Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for my OC's

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Mission?

As the girls walked out of the mall and headed to Tracy's car with Emmy's satisfied purchase. Tracy smiled at her friends.

"Oh it's so good to see you girls." Tracy said smiling.

"It's great to see you guys too! And Tracy, I hear you're still solving stuff." Jessy said looking at her and Tracy blushed.

"Sort of…Do you remember me talking about my plans to join this group called Secret Scientists?" They nodded. "Well I'm a part of them but Seamus and I along with our daughter and the Saturdays we're currently on a long mission to stop V.V. Argost from getting this piece called the Kur Stone." She explained.

"Wait…did you say V.V. Argost?" Starz asked. "As in host of Weirdworld?" She asked. "I watch his show all the time!"

"I love that show!" Jessy said.

"So do I!"Raina added.

"So do we." Daisy, Bella and Emmy said as they saw Tracy glaring at them.

"Ah great I caught my daughter and her friend Zak watching the show now you guys too?" She asked. "Did you know he tried to kill me?" She asked to the girls surprise.

"What?" Bella asked as Tracy began to explain of the Kur Stone and how Argost is related to it. How they barely escaped his mansion with nine of them left and the Kur Stone. Everything…

"Dang…" Jessy said in shock. "You went through all of that? And you're still alive? And here..? Aren't you afraid he might try to get a piece of the Stone?" She asked and she shook her head.

"No, I wanted a well deserved break, we've been at this for nearly a month now and I wanted to see you guys." Tracy explained.

"Well that's good at least." Emmy said smiling. Glad she was here for her birthday. She didn't even begin to think what would happen if Tracy didn't make it. Or any other of her friends.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Raina squealed. "The Mystery Case files are actually reuniting!"

"I didn't even think it was possible, with our lives and family you know." Jessy said.

"Yeah." Starz said as all of a sudden a cellphone rang and all the girls took out their phones.

"Weird…I didn't get a text." Daisy said and the others minus Tracy nodded in agreement.

"Nor did we." Bella said.

"I did though." Tracy said as they turned to Tracy looking at her phone.

"What does it say?" Jessy asked.

"Who's it from?" Bella asked.

"Come to the Louvre Museum in Paris, France. A mission is waiting for you there. See you soon…" Tracy said much to the girls confusion.

"Paris? Paris France? As in City of Love Paris France?" Starz asked.

"No Paris Texas." Raina said sarcastically as Starz rolled her eyes.

"Well girls looks like we're off to Paris!" Jessy said as they headed to the car and Tracy frowned.

_Why would we get a text about a mission in Paris? And the Museum..? Could it? Nah…last time I saw that Mirror was with Alt. Tracy and back at that Temple and heard it was Museum in Paris. It's nearly impossible for them to break out_...Tracy thought.

"Tracy!" Emmy said as Tracy snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry…I was just thinking…"Tracy said looking at Em.

"About what?" Daisy asked and she shook her head.

"It's nothing." She told her. "Let's go."

"Wait…who's going to contact the others and let them know where we are?" Bella asked.

"Already did, I texted Ced, Aaron and Seamus letting them know where we're going so they don't think we took nearly all day at the mall." Raina said.

"Let's go to Paris!" Starz said cheered as all the girls cheered along with her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at Emmy's everyone was waiting on the girls wondering when they'd come back.

"This is stupid! How long does it take to buy a stupid dress?" Seamus complained. "I rather be fighting Argost than doing this!" He said.

"Great…nice to see you too mate." Cedric said rolling his eyes.

"Right…sorry Cedric."

"Wait…the Argost?" Manny asked eagerly as Seamus groaned.

"Really…who else watches that evil show?" Seamus asked groaning. "Other than Susan and Zak..?" Zak and Susan whistled innocently at that.

"Chill Finnigan…" Doyle said. Seamus opened his mouth to say something but Aaron came over and showed them his cell.

"Guys, I got a text from Raina; the girls got called on a mission in Paris at the Louvre museum. They probably won't be back til tonight."

"The Louvre museum..?" Drew asked confused and then she looked at Doc and Seamus. "Isn't that where the Smoke Mirror is supposed to be located at?" Making Susan and Zak look up in surprise…

"It can't be related. Someone must've stolen something like the Mona Lisa or something…it just can't."

"Do you think it has to do with them?" Zak whispered to Susan who shrugged.

"Maybe…though I don't see how it's possible for them to get out." She said.

"What do we do now since the girls headed off to Paris?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess try to set things up for Emmy's party?" Aaron suggested.

"I got the party gifts."

"I got the decorations."

"I got the…I don't have anything." Doyle said.

"Well…you can maybe go and get the cake?" Drew suggested.

"Fine, I'll go get the cake. Does she like Chocolate or Vanilla?" Doyle asked and no one answered making him leave anyways.

"Whatever the girls' mission is…they'll be home soon." Seamus said smiling knowing how good they are with the missions.

"What do we do?" Zak asked referring to him, Susan and the other kids.

"Just...do what you want..." Seamus said as they went off to prepare.

"Come on, let's go see if they want to play a game with Fisk, Komodo and Zon." Zak told Susan. "Come on guys." He said motioning Fisk, Komodo and Zon and they followed Zak with Susan behind. Though as she played with the other kids. She couldn't help that there was something wrong with this mission...Like something bad will happen...

* * *

With the girls...

**Location…  
Paris, France,  
Louvre Museum  
Somewhere in the museum…**

* * *

As the girls wandered the main area wondering who is the person that sent the text, and all of the sudden Jessy came running through a hall with her cell.

"Girls, you'll never believe what I just took a picture of." Jessy said in excitement.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"The Mona Lisa!"

"What?" Jessy showed them the picture of the Mona Lisa. But instead of the whole picture…her finger was in the middle.

"Um…Jess…" Raina said as she showed her, her phone and Jessy groaned.

"Aww man…" She complained as then all of the sudden the girls saw the place as if it was melting. Leaving the girls confused.

"Um…what's going on?" Bella asked as Tracy gasped.

"I've seen this and you guys too…remember my 18th birthday? This has to belong to…" Tracy started to say.

"Well…well, well…if it isn't Finnigan and her little friends." A familiar voice sneered as Tracy and the girls gasped.

"No way…" Raina gasped.

"It can't be…" Jessy added

"It is…" Tracy said as she glared at the person which revealed to be Tracy Sunday nee Winters and her husband Seamus Sunday."How did you two get out of the mirror?"

"Like the other two times we've gone out?" Seamus asked her sarcastically and Tracy glared at him.

"Two times?" Daisy asked confused.

"Later…" Tracy said. "You sent that text didn't you?" Glaring at the two parallels of her and Seamus.

"I did really, not Tracy here…because I can't trust her with texting." Seamus said as Tracy rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Starz asked glaring at the two counterparts of her best friend and her husband.

"Help." Tracy S. replied to the confusion of the others.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"Help, that's what you want?" Bella asked in disbelief

"Yes, you see, our world is in grave danger, we can't do it alone…we're no match for them. They came up with every single defense system, we've tried breaking in…but…" Seamus explained

"Nothing…" Tracy S. continued. "We didn't know where to turn to we wanted the reign to end…so…"

"So you came to us." Tracy finished. "Well we won't do it."

"Tracy!"

"What? Look, it's like working with the enemy, like working with my sister!" Tracy protested.

"But Tracy, it sounds like they really need our help." Jessy said.

"Come on Amiga, all we need to do is help them defeat whoever is behind this reign. Once we're done we can go back home." Raina told her as Tracy grumbled.

"Fine…but I won't like it." She said as she looked at the two. "We'll help. I'll hate it but we'll do it."

"Then let's go." Seamus said as the girls followed them to the mirror. They motioned Tracy to go ahead in and Tracy went into the mirror first, following, Emmy, Raina, Jessy, Starz, Daisy and Bella with Seamus and Tracy shortly behind. Where the girls will soon learn that going into the mirror will leave them in grave danger.


	4. Trapped!

MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror

Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday. Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for my OC's

_Songs: Fly Away (From the Cheetah Girls 3: One World): Sung by MCF_

* * *

Chapter 3: Trapped!

When the girls arrived in the other dimension they knew that they weren't in their own world anymore. The entire city was destroyed buildings and trees burnt and the sky was like blood red. Tracy now knew why they wanted to go into their world. Who wouldn't want to escape this place?

"Nasty…" Jessy said in shock as Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes please _do _admire our destroyed world. How we can barely find a place to live without their cronies around." Seamus said sarcastically at Jessy and he glared at her which made Jessy gulp nervously.

Tracy sighed as she looked at the two evil counterparts. "Okay, first thing's first. Where do these people live?"

"Why do you need to know where they live?" Seamus asked though Tracy identified a hint of not caring in his voice.

_Just like Tricia. _Tracy thought to herself. "So we can make a plan of attack! We need Intel on their security system their traps so we know how to break in find the…your bad guy and we can go back home."

"Um…" Tracy S. started to say as Seamus sighed.

"It's the big house behind you." Seamus said annoyed at his wife's behavior as the girls turned and saw a mansion that was 10 times bigger than all the girls houses and possibly The house Tracy lived with her father as a child combined. The house had numerous castles and the exterior was a thick dark red and black lining. Dark clouds were forming around it as a sudden thunder strikes and lava shoots up and goes back down. The girls stare at the place for several minutes until Raina breaks the silence.

"Yep…definitely evil villain lair…" Raina said. Starz, Daisy, Bella, Jessy, Emmy and Tracy nodded in agreement.

"Yep,"

"Defiantly,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Uh-huh."

"Right so…" Tracy said as she noticed something strange between the two counterparts of herself and Seamus. They had a rather evil look on their faces. "Uh…why the long creepy smirks like you know something we don't?" All of a sudden two evil laughs started to erupt near them and Tracy's ghost sense went off causing her to look around for the source and then all of a sudden the girls saw two kids coming out of the shadows along with a long lizard smirking evilly.

"Ah, these alternate dimensioners do not know how easy it is to trick." The lizard spoke and the girls minus Tracy's eyes widened in shock.

"It talks!" Raina and Starz exclaimed.

"Komodo Monday..!" Tracy growled in pure anger.

"Ah yes the one that is smarter than this one." Komodo Monday sneered at Tracy S.

"Hey!"

"Is that what she called you guys?" A voice sneered as a girl came up out of the shadows with a boy next to her and his eyes were glowing blue. With them were two more adults.

"Bad copies..." The man said smiling as the girls minus Tracy gasped. Tracy knew something was seriously go very wrong and this was it.

"Apparently." The woman said.

"Uh…Tracy…how did Susan get here so fast?" Daisy asked.

"That's not Susan. That's Susan Sunday and the Monday family. The Saturdays and I fought these guys few months ago. And that's Zak's evil self. Zak Monday..." She explained snarling at the two.

"Oh seriously who came up with that name?" asked Susan.

"Calm, Susan." Zak Monday said looking at her and she crossed her arms.

"You tricked us…" Tracy snapped at the two.

"Well we were kinda expecting your brat of a kid and other me." Zak explained smirking as he points his staff at them.

"Brave to be out at all." Raina said. "What if the villain that lives in that castle out there comes out and kicks your butt?" She snapped to their surprise Zak and Susan started to laugh evilly.

"Oh that's rich and I suppose they're going to lock you up in their big old dungeon huh?" Zak mocked and Tracy gasped so did Bella.

"I don't believe it!" Bella exclaims noticing the twisted smirk on the two kids faces.

"Neither do I..." Tracy said in pure anger. "It was you two all along wasn't it? You planned it all along!"

"And you said that I was dumb." Tracy S. snarled at Komodo Monday and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you losers get it? Why did you think we wanted to put you losers in the mirror in the first place? To take over that world, this one started to bore us." Susan said.

"Take them away, if they won't let Zak and Susan come to us then _we'll _bring Zak and Susan here." Zak commanded the guards as the girls started yelling as they started to take them.

"Resisting will be useless." Komodo sneered at them as Tracy growled at the lizard.

"You'll never win." Jessy said glaring at the two evil brats. "Our families will find out we've gone missing and when they do…"

"You'll be _very _sorry." Tracy growled she finished for Jessy as they started to walk and when they left Zak turned to Susan.

"Go with them make sure they don't escape." Zak ordered Susan.

"You can't boss me around Zak I rule this place too." Susan growled.

"Yes but I control most of it and the world in this dimension!" Zak growled back. He sighed irritably. "Fine you can torture them too." Susan grinned evilly and left.

"That's not really why you made her go with them is it?" Komodo asked Zak and Zak smirked as he folded his arms.

"Nope, I just needed her to be gone so the rest of my plan can be hidden." Zak said.

"Ah you are such a sick and twisted child. Both you and the young one." Komodo said as Zak motioned the others and they all dived into the portal with Seamus and Tracy behind.

"Move it!" A guard ordered pushing the girls ahead as music began to play and they started walking down the streets as they looked at each other who was still

Daisy and Emmy: **We're standing on the edge of something  
Do we stay or do we run  
It's obvious that everything's changed**

The girls see various people running and hiding from the guards.**  
**  
Raina and Jessy: **My head can't seem to figure out  
Why my heart is full of doubt  
Maybe we're just tired of the game**

Tracy: **Guess you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following your soul might bring you back  
**  
Bella: **Or it may have another plan**

Bella eyes Susan who was too busy caring about herself then them.

Girls: **Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away**

Starz felt chills running through her spine seeing this place destroyed. A place that's supposedly an alternate version of their world.**  
**  
Starz: **We've never felt this place before  
Wondering if anymore  
We can find in us what it takes**

Raina shook her head and sighed.

Raina: **It's not about who's to blame  
I pray that they're just growing pains  
Laughing while they're testing our faith**

Tracy: **'Cause you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following our souls might bring us back  
Unless it has another plan**

Girls: **Please don't let it fly away, high away**  
**Gotta keep it together**  
**Feel for the flow**  
**Don't fly away, high away**  
**Please don't**  
**No don't, don't let it fly away**  
**It's yes, it's no**  
**We stay, we go**  
**Feels like we're questioning everything, yeah**  
**We run, we fall, but through it all**

(Tracy: **through it all**)

Girls: **We never thought we would break**

Tracy: **We never thought we would break**

We see the girls walking into the castle and heading down to the dungeons.**  
**  
Tracy: **Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
**  
Jessy and Raina: **Don't fly away,  
**  
Starz, Bella and Daisy: **high away  
**  
Tracy: **Please don't**

All: **No don't, don't let it fly away**

The girls arrive at the cells and Susan points to a cell and the girls sighs and walked ahead and started piling in.

All: **Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away**

The doors slammed shut as the guards left and Susan smirked at them.

"Enjoy this while you can for now." Susan sneered as she started to laugh evilly as she left and the girls glared at her as she left then the girls sighed and slumped down on the floor. What were they going to do now?


	5. Finding Out

MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror

Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday. Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for my OC's

_For a Moment (From Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea)-Susan and Tracy_

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding out

"Zak! Hey Zak..!" Susan said as she ran over to Zak as he was playing with the kids.

"Hey Manny, Danny, over here..!" Zak said as the three were playing catch with Fisk as he caught the ball and Zak looked at Susan. "What?" He asked her.

"Can I borrow Zon?" Susan asked him as Zak looked at her oddly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I…she might want to stretch her legs?" Susan asked nervously Zak sighed.

"Su…"

"I know Zak, I just want to practice my powers…see if I can get them to work and if not I'll bring Zon back." Susan said.

"Fine be careful." Zak said sighing and Susan smiled at him she let out a squeal and kissed him.

"Thanks Zak!" Susan said as she left to find Zon and Zak blushed at the kiss and Manny and Danny laughed.

"Awww does little Zaky like Susan?" Manny teased as Zak glared at him.

"Shut up Manny." Zak snapped as he threw the ball at him which he caught.

"Zak and Susan sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n…" Manny sang but Danny cut him off.

"Dude shut up." Danny said. "Let's just play." He said.

Meanwhile Susan was with Zon she was trying to use her powers and trying to get to gain control. But failed miserably making her weak every time as music began to play as three chipmunks (Alvin, Theodore and Simon from Alvin and the Chipmunks) came from their tree and watched this happening.

Susan: **Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this power.  
It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper**

Susan's hand began to glow again as she began to motion Zon left and right.  
**  
**Susan: **This way is left, which way is right**

Susan groaned as she stopped using her power and knelt on the ground. She looked up and sighed.

Susan: **OH, now I'll be circling in circles all night**

Susan leaped onto Zon and her hand and eyes started to glow gold and tried to go forward doing it successfully feeling very pleased about it.  
**  
**Susan: **Oh, so this is forward. No problem.  
I can't believe I can do this and more**

Susan smiled at Zon as she nodded to Zon and she started to run.  
**  
**Susan: **To fly in the air like I walk on the shore  
Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam  
Look out, this is me, here I am **

Zon leaped out of the backyard and started to fly all around town with Susan smiling happily.  
**  
**Susan: **For a moment all of me  
Is alive and at home in the air  
I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand  
Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand  
For a moment life is cool  
I'm the world's biggest fool **(Woman's voice: **Aah…**)**  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me…  
**_  
_We now switch scenes to Tracy and the girls in the cell with the girls discussing a plan to escape and Tracy looking out of the window.

Tracy: **If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know  
Life wouldn't be a mystery  
Oh, why did we have to go?  
**  
Susan: **Everything's newer and brighter and bluer  
And truer to life than before  
Watch me soar  
For a moment I can shine  
Got a grin and my watch, that works fine  
My fingers are cold, and I really don't care  
If all my curls have curled out of my hair  
For a moment I can feel  
All the dreams I've been dreaming are real  
Wish my mother Zak could hear it, this is my song  
For a moment, just a moment, I belong….**

We now see Tracy looking at the bars sighing. They were going to get out by any means necessary.

Tracy: **I will escape and come to you my darling  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my Susan  
And sing the song of the myths with you  
And sing the song of the myths with you **

Susan and Tracy: **For a moment, just a moment, I belong!**

"Whoo!" Susan cheered as she flew around with Zon and smiled at her. "Okay girl let's bring you down and get back to Zak and the others." She told Zon and Zon started to head to the house as they were flying Susan received a text from Zak. She started to read it out loud so that Zon can hear it.

_Susan! Where are you? Mom, Dad, Doyle and your father are missing, along with other adults, Danny and Manny went to search for them 15 minutes ago and they haven't gotten back. Come back quickly!_

Susan and Zon's eyes widened at that as she and Zon flew back to the house in the backyard. She jumped off of Zon and she and Zon went to the front of the house and saw Zak. Zak turned around and instantly gave her a hug.

"Zak! I got your text where's dad and the others?" She asked as Zak looked at her.

"I don't know, I checked everywhere, it's like they vanished." Zak said.

"How could they vanish? They were right here!" Susan said and Zak shrugged.

_Zak! Susan! I found something! _Fisk yelled from the living room. The two kids looked at each other and then ran inside the house and the two saw Fisk and Komodo in the living room and Fisk was holding a tape.

"Fisk what'cha got their buddy?" Zak asked him.

_It's a tape that says we're supposed to watch it. _Fisk explained as Zak took the tape.

"A video tape?" Zak asked confused. "What's so special about a stupid tape?"

"Just put it in." Susan said as Zak went ahead and put the tape in the TV and Zak turned on the TV and the two sat down. The TV came on and Zak and Susan screamed when they saw Zak Monday and Susan Sunday in the video.

"Hello Saturday and Finnigan." Zak sneered.

"Zak Monday and Susan Sunday..!" Susan and Zak said in unison glaring at the screen.

"But I thought…"

"That we're in that wretched mirror?" Susan S asked. "Don't worry we are. I bet your probably wondering where your parents are right now." She said smirking and Susan and Zak froze and glared at the screen.

"Where are you?" Zak growled. "Come out now so Susan and I can kick your butt."

"Aww." Zak Monday mocked him. "Do you want your mommies?" He teased before smirking. "Or better yet." He sneered as he revealed the adults and the kids in a cell. Making Zak, Susan and Fisk's eyes widened in horror Komodo hissed at this angrily and Zon made angry noises.

"Mom, Dad!" Susan and Zak exclaimed as Zak turned to glare at the two evil clones. "Why are you two doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? We want you two! We'll only let them go if you two take their place." Zak growled at his doppelganger as he said that.

"What's the catch?" Zak asked.

"They'll go free."

"And if we don't?" Susan asked glaring at him.

"They'll die one by one." He replied causing the two to gasp.

"Don't listen to them!" Drew pleaded her son.

"We'll find a way out. Don't give in." Doc added.

"We'll give you 24 hours to think about it." Susan sneered ending the transmission.

"W-What do we do Zak? I –I don't wanna be…I d-don't want to…" Susan stammered trying to find the right word for the situation. Zak looked at her.

"I know…." Zak said. "There's only one thing to do." Susan smiled at this. "We're getting our parents back and going to beat Zak and Susan up. I can't do it alone, will you come with me?" Zak asked Susan thought about it for a minute and then smiled at him.

"Alright, but first, I have to make a phone call…" Susan said making the boys confused.

"Call to who?" Zak asked.

"You'll see." She said smiling. "Why don't you check to see if Doyle hasn't been taken?" She suggested heading to find a phone. As Zak and Fisk looked at each other and grinned.

"Wanna raid the supply closet for weapons from the airship?"

_Uh-huh. _Fisk said in agreement as the two left to find the weapons vault and call to Doyle.


	6. Entering Tricia Tennyson

MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror

Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday. Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!

_Does your mother know? (From Mamma Mia)-Tricia, Doyle_

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for my OC's everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 6: Entering Tricia Tennyson

"I knew something was up!" Tracy complained for the 10th time. "I_ knew _there was something wrong with that message and look where we ended up!" She snapped.

"And now Zak and Susan are probably freaking out right now wondering where we are!" Drew added.

"Drew, Tracy enough Zak and Susan are responsible enough to figure out something." Seamus assured them. Tracy and Drew looked at one another and sighed and Tracy slumped down on the ground.

"I hope they're okay…" Drew said worried for her son and Susan as Doc placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine." Doc assured her as Tracy looked around and noticed something different like someone should be here.

"Hey…where's Doyle?" Tracy asked as the Saturdays looked around confused. Doyle was indeed not in the room.

"Must've not been home when we came back…" Seamus said.

"Lucky him..." Aaron muttered wishing he could be in Doyle's position right now.

* * *

Back in the real world Susan had used the video phone in the ship to call someone important. All of a sudden a image appeared on the screen and Susan heard noises.

"Hey! That's very valuable stuff and NO Plantara it doesn't go to Argost! I told you I was done with that stuff!"

"You're just done because your sister deals with that stuff now." A voice Susan identified to be Plantara an alter-ego of Jessy.

"Just leave Plantara _now_, we can talk about our plan later." the woman told her friend clearly annoyed.

"Whatever." Plantara scoffed off-screen.

"What plan?" Susan asked and the woman turned and it was now to be identified as a woman that looked similar to Tracy, except a red and black colored shirt. She had long blue pants, green boots that she designed for any weather or climate and her hair was up in a ponytail. This was Tricia Tennyson, twin sister of Tracy Tennyson and Susan's aunt.

"None of your business Susan…" She snapped and Susan crossed her arms.

"That's not very nice to say to your only niece." Susan said.

"Oh please, I think my brother Kenny has a couple kids with his wife." Tricia said as Susan glared at her aunt.

"What's up Mini-Tracy? Cryptid lose? A tough one that my sister admits she needs my help with?" Tricia asked smirking and Susan sighed. If only it was only just a Cryptid and not their duplicates.

"If only it was a Cryptid." Tricia looked at her confused.

"What do you mean 'if only was'? What happened Susan?"

"Mom and Dad along with Zak's parents and Mom's old friends, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Starz, Daisy and Bella I think their names were along with their families were kidnapped." Tricia perked up at this and stared at her niece in shock.

"Did you say my sister is kidnapped? By who Susan..? Vilgax..? Vlad..?" Tricia asked before turning to Plantara off screen.

"Plantara! If by chance out of revenge, did you kidnap my sister and her friends by any chance lately?"

"What? No! If I did I would've told you!" Plantara said. Tricia sighed at that.

"You're right…" Tricia said and she looked at Susan.

"It's not any of those Aunt Tricia…" Susan said as she quickly started to explain what exactly what happened when Tricia listened carefully to her niece Susan notice she was staring at her with a horror struck look on her face.

"I'm on my way. Don't you or Zak leave the airship by any means until I get there, understand?" Tricia ordered Susan and she nodded in defeat as Tricia ended the call and Susan went ahead to find where Zak and Fisk were.

* * *

Meanwhile Zak and Fisk were searching around the airship to see if they could find the weapons vault that their parents obviously hid from both him and Susan. So far…no luck.

_Zak maybe we should just leave it alone._

"What?" Zak asked. "I just want to look, no harm in that. Wait I think this is it." He said as he opened the door and Zak groaned as it was revealing the kitchen. "Well…we know this isn't it." Zak said groaning.

"Isn't what?" A voice asked as Zak jumped and turned around and saw Susan and sighed in relief.

"Oh it's you…"

"What are you two looking for?" Susan asked narrowing her eyes at the two.

"Uh…" Zak and Fisk started to say looking to find the right word.

"If it's to find the weapons vault…" Susan said knowing her best friend. "Then I want…hey…do you guys smell something?" She asked as she and Zak started to smell the scent as well as Fisk.

"Mhmmm…" Fisk said as they headed down deeper in the kitchen and saw someone at the stove.

"Okay…now that's it done…I just got to get it carefully back to the…Aah!" The voice said as it was revealed to be Doyle. Not captured at all and Zak and Susan smiled excitedly at that.

"Doyle!" The two said in unison as they ran to hug him.

"Aah easy on the hugs I got the cake your mom wanted for her friend."

"You're alright! We thought you were taken as well as mom, dad and Susan's parents and friends…" Zak said in relief which caught Doyle by surprise.

"What? Caught? Okay Mini-People start from the beginning." Doyle said as Zak and Susan started to explain everything that happened it took Doyle a few minutes for it to sink in and then he looked at his nephew and friend.

"I'm in when do we go?" Doyle asked as Susan opened her mouth but she was cut off by another voice.

"We can't go until we make a plan first and then boy I would love to go and kick some butt." The woman said and Susan grinned making Doyle raise an eyebrow.

"Uh…who are you?" Doyle asked as she transformed revealing to be Tricia.

"Whoa…Mrs. Finnigan why did you change clothes?" Zak asked shocked at Tricia's appearance.

"Aunt Tricia!"

"Aunt..?" Doyle asked.

"I'm Tracy's twin sister…evil twin…" Tricia explained.

"Don't worry, she helped Mom, Dad and I on a Cryptid mission once on our own." Susan explained. "She's considered one of those…Anti…" Tricia glared at Susan.

"Don't say the word _hero_, Susan. I'm only here to get back my sister and her loser friends and then back home once this whole thing blows over." Tricia said as Doyle grinned.

"Well then…once it's over do you want to I don't know maybe…" Tricia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry _what_? Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked.

"Depends on whose asking whom…" Doyle grinned.

"What's your name?" Tricia asked curiously.

"Doyle, Doyle Blackwell." Doyle explained.

"Blackwell eh..? I heard you used for Van Rook." Tricia said as she crossed her arms with her right foot leaning against the wall.

"Mistake I will never make again." Doyle said before smirking at her. "Soo still want to go?" Tricia chuckled as Susan and Zak both watched this; both feeling completely grossed out as music begins to play.

Tricia: **You're so hot.  
Teasing me…  
But your blue,  
but I can't take a chance  
On a kid like you…  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look;  
In your eyes  
I can see it in your face that's driving you wild (wild)  
I can see but boy your only a child  
But boy your only a child…**

**Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think its funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?**

"My mother's dead so…" Tricia rolled her eyes at Doyle and headed towards a wall.

**And I can chat with you baby,  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
Does your mother know that you're out?**

Tricia leaned him against the wall and Doyle smirked as Susan and Zak were watching this both feeling a little green (A/N: **I would be too…I would be too…**)

Doyle: **Take it easy**

Tricia: **Take it easy,  
Better slow down boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?**

Doyle: **Take it easy **

Tricia: **Take it easy,  
Better cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?**

Thinking she was going to kiss him Tricia rolled her eyes and whacked Doyle before turning around. (**A/N: Anyone feel grossed out right about now?**)

Tricia: **I can see…  
What you want…  
But you seem pretty young  
For that kind of fun…  
So maybe I'm not the one.**

Tricia heads for the table as she accidentally hits the cake and Doyle catches it before it fell on the floor unfortunately for him it hit his face. Tricia turned around and laughed at his misfortune.

Tricia: **Your so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you feel when you give  
me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But boy your only a child  
Well I can dance with you Honey  
If you think it's funny.  
Does your mother know that your out?  
And I can chat with you maybe  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
Does your mother know that you're out?**

Doyle: **Take it easy**

Tricia: **Take it easy,  
Way down low.  
Does your mother know?**

Doyle: **Take it easy.**

Tricia: **Play it nice and slow.  
Does your mother know?  
Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you maybe (maybe)  
Flirt a little maybe  
**_**Does**_** your mother know you're out?  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
Does your mother know?  
Does your mother know?  
Does your mother know your mother know you're out?!**

"I'll take that as a certified yes?" Doyle asked and Tricia chuckled.

"We'll see Blackwell, we'll see…" Tricia said. "Okay here's…" Tricia said as she turned around and noticed Zak and Susan were not in the room.

"Let's go see where they ran off too." Doyle said laughing as Tricia nodded in agreement as the two headed out the room to find where exactly the two kids went off too. **(A/N: I don't blame them for leaving during the song…I would too…)**


	7. Zak Monday's Plan

MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror

Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday. Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for my OC's

Notes: This eventually might have some references to the movies Dark Knight Rises and Avengers and some more so keep an eye out for them if you have seen the Dark Knight or Avengers.

Songs: _When You're Evil-Zak Monday and Susan Sunday_

_It's all about me (Bratz the Movie)-Susan Sunday_

* * *

Chapter 7: Zak Monday's plan

While Tricia and Doyle were currently trying to find Zak and Susan to see where they ran off too Zak and Susan however; were sitting in Zak's room trying to think up a plan. And try to get those mental images of his uncle _liking_ Susan's aunt.

"We have to find a way to save our parents and your mom's friends." Zak said walking back and forth.

"Okay I may never look at my aunt the same way again…" Susan said shuddering.

"Susan!" Zak exclaimed as Susan looked at him confused.

"What?"

"We need to figure out a way to rescue our parents and stop their plan! Whatever it is..!" Zak said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Susan asked him before sighing. "I'm worried too, and I want to beat Sunday into a pulp, and I know you do with Monday. But we can't do that unless we figure out a way to save them without being caught by them or any from our counterpart families."

"I know Susan. It's just that we're usually doing this kind of stuff with our parents and they're usually rescuing us. Now…I…" Zak said as Susan smiled at him.

"I know Zak, me too. You're not alone on this." She told him and he smiled back as he looked at her green eyes as she smiled.

_Come on Man, do it! Tell her how you feel! Don't blow this Saturday! _Zak thought to himself.

"Susan…I…"

"Yes Zak?" Susan asked him as he was about to open his mouth and then a knock was heard as Tricia opened the door.

"There you guys are. We've been wondering where you were." Tricia said as Zak sighed.

"We were here." Zak answered as Doyle smirked at him.

"Something troubling you Mini-Man..?" He asked Zak and he looked at him.

"What? No! Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine." Zak said quickly as Doyle chuckled. "Chill Zak, are you guys ready? Tricia and I thought up a plan that might work to rescue them and defeat your evil counterparts." He explained.

Zak grabbed his Claw as Susan grabbed her wand and ghost gear as Zak looked at her.

"Just in case…" Susan said grinning.

"Alright then let's go, we're taking Doyle's jet to Paris from there we're heading towards the Louvre Museum." Tricia said as Zak, Fisk and Susan looked at one another and smirked.

"I call shotgun!" Both Susan and Zak said facing the door and Susan smirked.

"Race ya to the jet?" Susan suggested as Zak grinned.

"First one there has to do each other's laundry for a week?"

"You're on!" Susan said as she started too transformed into her ghost form, which was similar to her mother's as a teen except hers had the symbol 'SP' on it she and started to fly as Zak and Fisk looked at each other and Zak started to run off with Fisk behind.

"Hey! No fair!" Zak yelled at Susan.

"You didn't say anything about powers Zak!" Susan called as Doyle and Tricia laughed at their antics.

"This is going to be a long trip." Tricia said smirking as the two followed them along with Komodo and Zon towards the jet.

* * *

Meanwhile Zak Monday leaned in his chair as he smirked. He knew by saying that Saturday and Finnigan would come to rescue their families. Everything was going exactly as planned. Now once the two brats gets here. He knew if anything, Zak Saturday liked Susan Finnigan. Like he with his Susan. He knew that he would do _anything _to protect Finnigan from harm. And, he knew just what to do to lure Saturday away from Finnigan. All of a sudden a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Zak? Zak!" Susan asked as Zak blinked to shake off his thoughts and looked at Susan.

"_What_?" He snapped/asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to ask you what are we going to do with _them_?" She asked pointing to the prisoners who some were fast asleep. Zak smirked.

"Throw the others downstairs in the Dungeon and give their parents cells." Zak ordered and Susan looked at him.

"And then what?"

"Let me take care of it. Trust me." Zak assured her and Susan smirked evilly.

"You won't get away with it." said a cold voice as they turned to Seamus and Doc both still up.

"And why do you think we'll won't?" Susan asked her alternate dad.

"They've defeated you two twice before. They can do it again." Doc explained glaring at the two as Zak smirked.

"We'll see about that wouldn't we?" Zak asked smirking as Seamus glared at him.

"Why are you two so evil?" Seamus asked them. "There's must've been a reason…That made you like this." Susan glared at him.

"Guards!" Susan ordered. "Take them!" She ordered as guards began gathering them to bring them to there destination.

"Wake up and get moving!" One guard snapped/ordered as they all woke up confused.

"Doc what's going on?" Drew asked confused.

"Take them down to the dungeon! And get the others back to their cells." Susan ordered.

"Which ones?" One guard asked confused.

"Saturday and Finnigan's parents!" She snapped.

"Oh…" Susan growled at him as her eyes glowed before his eyes widened.

"Let's go! Move it!" He said ordering them as Seamus took one last look at them.

"You won't win! They'll come and defeat you two! Whatever your plan is it'll fail like before!"

Zak smirked as Finnigan left them as a thought came to them. Why _were_ they so evil?

"Yes, yes…why _are _we evil?" Zak asked causing Susan to look confused.

"Because we're good at it..?" Susan answered confused to his question.

Zak smiled. "Much more than that Susan, much more." He said as music began to play he began to sing.

Zak: **When the devil is too busy…  
**  
A shadow of an imaginary devil appeared and showed him busy with a lot of stuff and then vanishes.

**And death's just a bit too much**

We see a shadowy figure of the Grim Reaper appear as Zak smirked and destroyed the shadow with his Fang.  
**  
They call on us by name you see…  
**  
An image of the Grim Reaper and the devil pretending call an imaginary shadow figure of Zak and Susan.  
**  
For our special touch.**

Susan smirked and joined in.

Susan: **To the gentlemen I'm misfortune.**

As Susan said this the men around them widened in horror as she smirked at them tempted to do something to them. The men fled seeing this.

Zak: **To the ladies I'm surprise.**

Susan looked at him raising an eyebrow. As if she was going to say 'Oh really..?'

Zak: **But call us by any name…**

Both: **Anyway it's all the same.**

Susan: **I'm the fly in your soup.**

We start to see different images of them as they continue to sing.

Zak: **I'm the pebble in your shoe**

Susan: **I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
**  
Zak: **I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
**  
Susan: **I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe**

Zak smirked as he picked up his Fang as they headed down stairs towards their rooms and guards hiding every time they walked by them.

Both: **And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to us  
We do it all because we're evil  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the pay we'll ever need**

As they walked they saw some children cowering in their cells. Susan smirked at a few kids and her eyes started to glow as they screamed and hid in terror.

Susan: **While there's children to make sad**

Susan smirked and swiped a piece of chocolate from a boy and ate it as she continued walking.

Susan: **While there's candy to be had**

Zak reached down a guard's pocket and stole the money right out of his pants and the guard sighed upset.

Zak: **While there's pockets left to pick**.

As they were walking down the stairs Zak spotted an elderly woman walking down the stairs he had his foot near where she was walking towards. As the woman was about to step down she started to trip and Zak chuckled evilly.

Zak: **While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
**  
Both:** We'll be there, we'll be waitin' round the corner  
It's a game, We're glad we're in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to us  
We do it all because we're evil  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the pay we'll ever need  
We've pledge our allegiance to all things dark  
And we promise on our darn soul  
To do as we're told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like us  
Not only does their job, but does it happily  
**  
Zak: **I'm the fear that keeps you waked  
**  
Susan: **I'm the shadows on the wall**

Zak **We're the monsters they become**  
**I'm the nightmare in your skull**

Susan: **I'm a dagger in your back  
And extra turn upon the rack**

Zak: **I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start**

Both: **And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
We do it all because I'm evil  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the company we'll ever need  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the pay we'll ever need  
**  
Zak and Susan arrived at Zak's room as Susan was about to walk towards her room. Susan spotted a nearby guard and shot ectobeams at her and laughed as the guard ran away screaming.

Both: **And we do it all for free…  
Their tears are all the company we'll ever need  
**

Zak sighed as he sat down in his chair and jerked his head to the other side outside the window.

Zak: **It gets so lonely being evil…  
What I'd do to see a smile…  
Even for a little while…  
**  
Susan peered into Zak's room and listened in without him seeing.

Zak: **And no-one loves you when you're evil...  
**  
Susan frowned. That wasn't true. She loved him. She was sure he loved her too. Right..? Zak smirked as he threw his Fang but caught it before it fell on the floor.

Zak: **I'm lying through my teeth!  
Their tears are all the company I need!**

Susan closed the door and smirked as she headed to go to her room. But stopped when she heard voices and slowly opened the door to listen in.

"Phase 2 complete. Now it's time for phase 3." Zak smirked.

"And what is phase 3?" Susan heard Komodo's voice ask him.

"Phase 3 is to tear the two brats apart so I can have Finnigan all to myself." Zak explained.

"And phase 4?"

"Will be revealed eventually as soon as Finnigan is mine…" Zak said as he started to laugh cruelly as Komodo sighed as Susan's eyes widened as she left them.

Susan began to think as she headed to find her parents. What did he mean by that? What did he want with Finnigan? He loved her right? Right..?

"Stop it Susan of course he loves you. Probably just something to annoy Saturday," Susan said to herself before she began to think again. But did he really?

"Ma'am..?"

"What?" Susan snapped as the guard gulped.

"The prisoners are in their destinations." She announced.

"Good I'll be down soon." Susan said before she looked at her. "Does he love me?" She asked as the guard was startled by this.

"Ma'am..?"

"Nothing…Get back to your position!" Susan ordered and she nodded.

"Yes ma'am!"

Susan turned around and sighed as she looked at a picture of themselves as music began to play.

Susan: **He knows it's all about me.  
He knows it's all about meee  
He knows it's all about me.  
He knows it's all mee  
Don't hate me cause I got it going on  
Not my fault.  
**  
Susan smirked as flipped her hair and one of the guards grinned at her but she punched him before he got to do anything.

**I'm hot and c-cold.  
I'm the queen  
And my reign is supreme.  
**  
She then walked through a group of guards and threw a guard and glared at them as they headed back to work.

**So follow the leader  
You're all on my team.**

**I can't help it if I set all the trends.  
Everybody…  
Wants to be my best friend…  
It's infectious.  
And don't you be jealous  
Just follow the leader,  
And you know **

Susan walked by a training guards and the guards gasped as Susan smirked.

**It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it any way that I choose  
I'm so good, oh yeah, I make up all the rules**

To make her point Susan pointed at the rules nearby which underneath read 'made by Susan Sunday'.

**I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
Just join in this love fest (you know that)  
It's All About Me  
It's All About Me  
It's All About Me, Myself and I  
It's All About Me  
It's All About Me  
It's All About Me, me, me, me, me  
Everybody knows I'm fly  
It's All About Me**

Susan walked down past the rooms as she walked past the living room where Seamus Sunday was leaning back in his chair watching football. Susan shrugged as her father was shouting some words at the TV and her iTouch beeped and smirked.

**M-M-M-Myspace I have ten million friends**

Her cellphone tone turned on and answered the text from her friend and smirked texting her she'll talk to her later. As Susan started to walk towards her room again.

**T-T-T-Text me BFF 'til the end**  
**P-P-P-Page me on your cell and press "send"**  
**Diva wha?**  
**Diva who?**  
**Diva where?**  
**That's ME!  
D-D-D-Download all my crazy new hooks**  
**U-U-U-Upload all my video looks**  
**So buy my ring tone, fashion line and cookbooks**  
**Diva wha?**  
**Diva who?**  
**Diva where?**  
**It's All About Me**  
**It's All About Me**  
**It's All About Me, Myself and I**  
**It's All About Me  
It's All About Me**  
**It's All About Me, me, me, me, me**  
**Everybody knows I'm fly**  
**It's All About Me**

**(Don't blame her) I'm so beautiful**  
**(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold**

We see photos of Susan both in Platinum and Gold as she sang that and continued walking.

**(She's the queen) and my reign is supreme**  
**So follow the leader you're all on my team  
I can't help it if I set all the trends**  
**Everybody wants to be my best friend**  
**It's contagious and it's so outrageous**  
**Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages**

**You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me**  
**B-B-Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me**  
**C-C-Christina ain't got nothin' on me**  
**Diva wha?**  
**Diva who?**  
**Diva where?**  
**That's ME!**

We see an image of singer Mariah Carey and Susan tossed it aside.

**You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me**

We see an image of singer Fergie and Susan smirked and threw her picture aside.  
**  
F-F-F-Fergie ain't got nothin' on me..**

We see another image of Gwen Stefani and Susan kicked it aside and smirked as she headed down the hall towards her room.

**G-Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me..**

**Diva wha?**  
**Diva who?**  
**Diva where?**

Susan smirked at a mirror and grinned.

**That's ME!  
**  
A group of background singers appeared on the wall (**A/N they resemble the muses from Hercules**) as Susan entered her room and walked around walking towards her mirror.

Back up singers:** They know it's all about me  
I'm a specialty  
You know it's all about me  
I'm an anomile  
You know it's all about me  
Who else could it be?**

Susan: **Upload, download, text me, page me  
Myspace, Youtube, don't erase me  
Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani  
You know they ain't got nothing on me!  
Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever,  
That's why I will rule forever!**

"ME!" Susan yelled slamming her fists onto her desk as she looked up in her mirror. Susan knew that she had to do whatever it takes to make sure Finnigan was far away from her Zak. Even if she needed help from her worst enemies…


	8. End of Act 1

MCF in: Mystery of the Smoke Mirror

Summary: While preparing for Emmy's birthday the girls receive message from Tracy and Seamus's duplicates requesting for help. When they do they go into their world discovering it to be a trap led by Susan S. and Zak M.! How will the girls get out of this mess? Can Susan and Zak save them and stop Susan Sunday and Zak Monday. Belated Gift to Emmy for her birthday!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for my OC's

Notes: Make sure to watch out for any references I may have in this! Enjoy!

Songs

_Paris is a Lonely Town (Gay-Puree)-Susan_

_Voulez Vous (Mamma Mia)-Everyone_

* * *

Chapter 8: End of Act 1

Meanwhile down in the cells father away from the others Drew and Doc had fallen asleep including Seamus except for Tracy who was looking out at the window. Tracy couldn't fall asleep she couldn't stop thinking about Susan. _Her _Susan…wondering if she was alright. She should've never have decided and helped them. She had a feeling something was going to happen when they stepped through the mirror. If anything she knew somewhere Zak and Susan are probably on their way to rescue them right now. She just hoped they would come here sooner.

"Psst." said a semi-low voice and Tracy turned to the voice which belonged to someone wearing a black suit and a white mask to cover its face. Judging from the voice Tracy could identify it was a girl's voice.

"H-How..?" Tracy asked the person confused. "Are you here to break us out?" She asked hopefully

"No…" The voice said "The place is too heavily guarded." She answered much to Tracy disappointment and confusion.

"Then how?"

"I have my ways." The girl answered smirking. "Do you know anything about Monday's plan? Did he say anything?" She asked as Tracy shook her head.

"No…" Tracy answered. "He never said a thing." She said as she looked at her. "But whatever it is I'm sure whatever it is he and Sunday are working on something big. Something that will only Zak and Susan can stop." She said as the girl pondered at that.

"How would you know if you don't know their plan?" The girl asked as Tracy looked at her.

"I've faced them only twice to know what their intentions are." Tracy answered as the girl looked at her.

"What if Sunday doesn't even know the plan?" The girl asked. "What if they can't be stopped?" Tracy looked at the girl in confusion.

"I've faced situations like this long enough to know they will be stopped." Tracy said as she stared at the girl. "They must…They must…"

The girl pondered as she got up after hearing some noises. "I've got to go. I'll get help to break you out of here. Until then…be careful." Tracy smiled as the girl left her.

"You may be on their side and have intentions like them but you're different deep down than them." Tracy said smiling before falling asleep.

The girl walked out of the door and removed her mask revealing it to only being Susan Sunday. Susan began to walk back to her room. If Finnigan's mother didn't know anything about Zak's plan. Then what is it?

"Susan!" A voice said as Susan turned around and saw that it was only Zak's mother Drew Monday.

"What?" Susan asked her confused.

"I was just…hey…what's with the outfit?" Drew asked her as Susan glared at her.

"None of your business..!" She snapped at her as Drew crossed her arms.

"What's up with you?" Drew asked her.

"Never mind…so what did you want to say?" Susan asked rather quickly avoiding the subject.

"Oh! Your mother and I are making dinner tonight. What do you want to eat?" Drew asked as Susan raised an eyebrow.

"You're trusting; my mother with cooking…?" Susan asked looking at her as Drew shrugged.

"I'm with her just in case she messes up." Drew answered as Susan couldn't help but agree with her.

"Just the usual..." Susan said answering her question and Drew nodded.

"Okay." Drew said before heading off.

"Hey do you know where Dad is?" She asked her and Drew shrugged.

"Probably in the living room watching TV still…" Drew said as Susan nodded.

"I'll probably be a little late to dinner. I have some important things to do." She told her and she nodded understanding.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked.

"No." She said. "I'm fine by my own."

"Okay…" Drew said looking at her. "See you at dinner?" She asked as she nodded.

"Yeah…" She said. "See you at Dinner." She said as she walked away heading back to her room and began to think.

_If I'm going to do this…I'm going to need all the help I can get. Especially…with them…_Susan thought almost hating the idea as she looked out the window thinking on how exactly she was going to do this and find out what he was up too.

* * *

Meanwhile, high up in sky Zak was currently glaring at Susan who was smirking as she was leaning back in her seat which was next to her aunt who was driving.

"I still can't believe you beat me…" Zak grumbled annoyed as Susan smirked.

"Hey, like I said. You never said I couldn't use my ghost powers." She said grinning.

"You got a head start!" Zak protested.

"Okay enough with the fighting you two." Tricia snapped.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly?" Doyle asked her and Tricia looked at him.

"No Doyle as I told you this is _my _jet I built it. I do not want any accidents with this thing." She snapped at him.

"Then maybe you'd like to tell that to the plane you're about to hit?" Doyle asked as Tricia eyes widened in shock and then turned the plane in the other direction letting the plane go by and Tricia glared at the driver of the other plane.

"Watch where you're going fly boy!" Tricia yelled at the driver glaring at him as Susan groaned feeling embarrassed.

"I really hope we get their soon." Susan complained.

"At this rate we'll get there by nighttime." Doyle said as Tricia glared at him.

"Don't say that! Who knows what they'll do to them!" Zak exclaimed.

"Don't you _ever_ say that in front of me, Doyle…" She growled furiously at him.

"What does it matter to you?" Doyle asked her and Tricia continued driving.

"I almost lost people I loved once." She answered.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Cedric ranted. "Why split us up? Why throw us down here? Why not have us with the others?"

"It's possible they think they'd have the advantage of splitting us up so we wouldn't find a way bust out of here." Starz said and Raina nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Starz." Raina said.

"If only I can use one of my hynas then I'd be able to bust us out of here." Bella said looking at the bars.

"We've tried that already." Riku said. "We've tried everything. But nothing works." He said leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah it looks as if this was _made _for us." Jessy added. "Like they planned this..."

"What I don't understand." Manny said interrupting them. "Why did they capture us as well?"

"Yeah..!" Hanna said in agreement.

"It's a possibility since we know Tracy and Seamus the longest and have met their counterparts before they wanted to take us so that they wouldn't try to contact us for help." Aaron explained.

"I agree." Nosedive said and Cedric also nodded in agreement.

"Hey Daisy…" Emmy said noticing something up with her friend. "Is something wrong?" She asked as Daisy looked at her.

"Actually…there is something I've wanted to tell you guys before we were captured." Daisy said. "But I haven't actually had the time to say it. What with everything going on…" She said as Sasuke looked at her.

"What?" Sasuke asked her curiously.

"Spill it out!" Raina said in excitement.

"Well I was going to wait until this whole thing blows over and we're all together. But I guess I can say it now." Daisy said grinning. "I'm pregnant." She said and the next thing what they heard was Sasuke falling down with a thud and the girls squealed. Riku chuckled at that.

"Oh my god..!" Jessy squealed.

"Congrats!" Raina said excited as they began hugging Daisy happy for her.

"When's it due?" Bella asked her.

"9 months from now." Daisy answered.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Starz asked her.

"I don't know yet. I'm finding out at the end of the month." Daisy said smiling. "And I want you girls to be godmothers. Even Tracy." She said to Bella, Jessy, Emmy, Raina and Starz who had their mouths dropped.

"Us?" Emmy asked and Daisy nodded.

"I couldn't ask for anyone else." Daisy said smiling.

"We accept." They said in unison and hugged Daisy again.

"Someone better wake him up." Cedric said

"Eh we'll do it later. Right now we need to make a plan to escape and rescue Tracy, Drew, Seamus and Doc." Nosedive said as Riku nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Nosedive on this." Riku said.

"And if all else fails. Wait for Susan and Zak." Aaron said.

"Let's hope they're already through the mirror and they're on their way." Emmy said.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the others had arrived in Paris just as soon as the bells at Notre Dame rang for Noon, all Zak and Susan knew. They were one step closer to get to their parents.

"Okay you two we have 15 minutes to look around and stop for something to eat and then meet us back at the museum if we want to rescue the others." Tricia told them as they got out of the jet and Zak and Susan nodded.

"Quicker the better." Doyle added. "And…"

"Don't even think about it Blackwell." Tricia said as Doyle sighed as Tricia looked at the two kids and cryptids.

"Remember 15 minutes." Tricia said. "Call us if there's trouble." Zak, Fisk and Susan nodded in agreement.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Zak said as Fisk's stomach growled.

"You guys go on. I'm going to look around." Susan said as Zak looked at her with a worried look. "I'll be fine. And if any trouble comes…I'll call." She said. "Plus I'll have Zon with me."

"But…"

"I'll be fine." Susan said smiling before transforming into her ghost half and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing Zak's eyes widened in surprise and then blushing in response. Susan then turned around and took off. "Come on Zon!" She said as Zon made a sound like she understood and took off as Fisk sniggered at Zak who was blushing as he waved her goodbye. Zak glared at Fisk.

"Come on…" Zak said as he and Fisk left to explore.

Susan had entered an alley with Zon after wandering for a few minutes. She sighed as she leaned down as Zon looked at her with a worried look and sighed as she looked at her.

"What am I going to do Zon? What if in battle I use my powers way too much it weakens me and they win? I mean with you that was simple. With Argost I mainly use my Omnitrix or ghost powers most of it. But in a battle…?" She said as she sighed as Zon walked closer and Susan patted her as music began to sing.

Susan: **The glamour's gone  
The shades are down…**  
**And Paris is only a lonely town**  
**Lonely!**

Susan looked down and saw a puddle that had her reflection and sighed

Susan: **When love's a laugh…****  
****And you're the clown…****  
****Then Paris is only another town…****  
****Dreary!  
For the loveless clown****  
****This town's a weary merry-go-round****  
****And round and round****  
****The chestnut, the willow****  
****The colors of Utrillo****  
****Turn to gray, gray hues****  
****The band playing Bizet****  
****Along the Champs-Elysees****  
****Sounds like way-down blues****  
****Paris is a dreary, lonely, oh, so lonely town****  
****Where's that shining flower neath the Eiffel Tower?****  
****Where's that fairyland of gold?****  
****Isn't it a pity that this magic city turned suddenly cold?**

We now see Susan on the Pont Alexandre III Bridge with Zon and sighed as she waited for Zak to come and they could go and rescue their parents and her mothers friends.

Susan: **The chimney moan ****  
****The river cries****  
****Each glamorous bridge is a bridge of sighs****  
****River, river, won't you be my lover?****  
****Don't turn me down…****  
****For Paris is such a lonely...lonely...****  
****Town**

All of a sudden she noticed the water looking a little weird and looked at Zon who looked confused and Susan looked around and gasped as she realized everything was looking as if it was melting. Wait a second…melting...?

"Susan! There you are!" Zak said rushing with Fisk and Komodo. "Sorry! We were just…"

"In trouble…" Doyle said glaring at Zak.

"Come on! I was going to pay!"

"Was that before or after you got us kicked out of the restaurant because you…hey!" Tricia said noticing everything acting weird. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Susan said. "This kinda thing only happens if…"

"But we're not even on the other side of the mirror yet! How can…"

"Perhaps someone decided to get out of the mirror themselves?" A familiar voice asked and Zak and Susan turned around and glared at the person which was revealed to be none other than Susan Sunday. Susan growled in anger.

"_You_!" Susan growled as she ran towards Sunday in rage and pinned her down. "Where are our parents?!" She yelled.

"They're fine!" Susan S. said nearly yelling. "Now would you get OFF of me?" Susan wanted to yell at her and demand to know where the others were but did continue to glare at her.

"What are you even doing here?" Doyle asked glaring at her. "Shouldn't you be busy with whatever plan your trying to come up with and try to take over? Or something like that?" Susan glared at him.

"If I _knew _that I wouldn't be here would I?" Susan snapped at him as Zak looked at her confused.

"Wait are you trying to say you _don't _know what Monday's up too?" Zak asked if he heard her correctly.

"That's right." Susan said glaring at Zak. "He's not telling me anything. I keep asking but he's keeping it a secret." She said crossing her arms annoyed.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Susan asked glaring at her counterpart. "This could all just be a trick and the second we walk through that mirror we'll be trapped."

"She's not." said Tricia and Zak and Susan looked at her in surprised.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"You sure?" asked Doyle and Tricia

"Trust me I can tell when someone like her is telling the truth or not. I've dealt with a situation like this before and I know a few villains like her, and she is defiantly telling the truth." Tricia explained as she stared at the girl. "So what's the catch?"

"Once this is over. You go back to your pathetic lives. And we'll go on trying to get back at you." Susan said crossing her arms as Zak and Susan looked at each other before sighing.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as music began to play.

Women: **People everywhere  
A sense of expectation  
Hangin' in the air  
Givin' out a spark  
Across the room your eyes  
Are glowin' in the** **dark**

Men: **And here we go again  
We know the start  
We know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it long before  
And now we're back  
To get some more  
You know what I mean**

All: **Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous...**

* * *

Men: **I know what you think**  
**"The girl means business so I'll offer her a** **drink"**

Women:** Looking mighty proud**  
**I see you leave your table, pushing through the** **crowd**

Women: **I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the** **game**

Men: **Master of the** **scene**

All: **We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more**  
**You know what I mean**

* * *

"That's your plan?" Susan asked her evil self and Susan S. shot a glare at her.

"Better than yours…!" Susan S. retorted. "Plus I know someone that might help us."

"Like who?" Zak asked glaring at her.

"You'll know when we get there now let's go." Susan said annoyed.

"This plan might actually work." Tricia said grinning. "And if it doesn't we go to my plan."

* * *

Men: **And here we go again  
We know the start  
We know the end  
Masters of the scene**

Women: **We've done it long before  
And now we're back  
To get some more  
You know what I mean**

All: **Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets...**

* * *

We switch scenes to the others in the stage and Sasuke (who woke up) was looking at Daisy in shock.

"You're what?" He repeated.

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling and Sasuke managed a smile before falling down in shock again causing Cedric, Nosedive, Riku and Aaron to try and help him get him up.

"Whoa…easy…" Aaron said as he tried lifting him back up.

* * *

All: **Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous...**

* * *

We see Zak, Susan, Susan S. Fisk, Komodo, Zon, Tricia and Doyle running towards the Museum and about to enter the portal/

* * *

**Voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous  
Take it now or leave it  
Now is all we get  
Nothing promised  
No regrets **

* * *

We see Doc and Seamus arguing about something (mostly about a plan to escape and free the others), and Tracy and Drew looking at their husbands with an annoyed look on their faces.

* * *

**Voulez-vous  
Ain't no big decision  
You know what to do  
Pas question  
C'est voulez-vous  
****Voulez-vous**...  
**Voulez-vous**  


* * *

We see a quick glimpse of Zak Monday grinning already thinking the next part of his plan. Everything was going perfect as we switch scenes to the others arriving with Zak and Susan looking at the scene in shock. How were they going to get through here to Monday and Sunday's castle in time?

We now switch scenes to Zak Monday watching them arriving smirking as he started to laugh. Nothing could stop him now. The scene fades to black ending it for now.


End file.
